


Happy Anniversary!

by LaVieBoheme93



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:30:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaVieBoheme93/pseuds/LaVieBoheme93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So these lovable losers climb a tree and get stuck together. Of course they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Anniversary!

“Come onnnnn!” Jonathan said as they pulled Evan out of the car. It was the couple’s 2 year anniversary so they decided to go on a road trip together. Sighing, Evan got out of the car knowing he was defeated, “What’s so special about this forest? The park is just up the road.” he asked leaning against the car watching Jonathan excitedly getting gear from the trunk.

“I don’t know. Looks and feels more peaceful than an overcrowded park.” the other man shrugged and headed towards him “Will you grab the rest please?” Evan nodded and grabbed what was left and locked the car. The pair headed into the forest, Evan was about to ask where they were headed when Jonathan suddenly dropped the stuff he had and spun around exclaiming that this was perfect to which Evan just nodded his head. Jon stopped and looked at his boyfriend “DUDE, DO YOU NOT HEAR THAT?” he asked. Evan gave him a confused look which made him continue “THERE’S A WATERFALL AND WATER CLOSE BY, YOU IDIOT. LET’S GO!”. He headed towards the water when Evan stopped him.

“Um, babe. We need to set up?”

Jonathan pouted, though he would deny it, but came back. “Can we not do this later?”, he whined, “It’s barely even noon! We have plenty of time to swim then come back and do this crap.“ 

Evan was a sap especially when it came to his boyfriend and put down what he had to open the backpack. “I swear one day I’ll learn to say no to you.” and pulled out the swim trunks while Jonathan laughed. 

"No you won’t and you know it. You’ve been saying that since we’ve met.“ the other said while they both changed. "Now let’s gooooo!” he added as he took off once again towards the water. 

Evan chuckled while he zipped up the backpack and stood up. He started to head towards the direction his boyfriend went but stopped when he realized he forgot something. After grabbing it, he took off in search of the water. When he arrived he glanced around and saw no sign of the man child, er his boyfriend, “Oh Delirious, where for art thou Delirious?” he asked. He heard laughter from a nearby tree that could’ve only been from one person. “You do know that this isn’t water, right?” he asked as he got closer. 

"Of course I do. But I want to jump in and this tree is the best option.“ Jonathan stated, "Now come on and let’s climb up!" 

Evan knew Jonathan was prone to making stupid choices and this was beyond just stupid. "Del, I don’t know if that’s smart…” he started when he was interrupted by Jonathan. 

"Trust me on this one. It goes right above the water so we’ll be perfectly safe. If it doesn’t, then humor me” Evan watched Jonathan climb up the tree before deciding to join him. They got close to the top before they looked down. 

“Usually I trust your sense of distance and measurements, I really do, but this was off….by a lot.“ 

"Shut up! It looked closer when I was on the ground, ok? Let’s get down I guess” Jonathan started down when the branch cracked. “Ok….or let’s not." 

Evan just stared at him then at the ground, they both knew that they were too high up to just jump down and jumping into the water was also out. "Well this didn’t go to plan.” he chuckled. 

Jonathan started laughing which made him laugh until they were crying. “Honestly I’m not surprised this happened to us. I knew these past 2 weeks went by too smoothly for us. Something had to happen on our anniversary of all days." 

Evan smiled and looked in front of him, he must’ve got lost in thought because suddenly he had fingers snapping in front of him asking if he was ok. Turning towards Jonathan he nodded, "Of course I’m ok,” he said and bumped the other man’s shoulder with his own before taking a deep breath and continuing before he lost his nerve, “It’s just that I was going to do this differently but since you got us stuck I’m gonna do it now. Keep in mind I’m a bit scared to fully face you on this branch though.” he finished with a nervous laugh. 

Jonathan noticed Evan’s sudden nervousness and grew nervous himself but laughed anyways waiting for the other man to continue. 

Evan took a couple of deep breaths and started talking again “I had this whole huge speech planned and how it was gonna happen but I’m beyond nervous so I’m just gonna say it before I pass out or die.” he took another breath before quickly and quietly adding “Jonathan, will you marry me?” getting the ring box out of his pocket and opening it. 

Once Jonathan realized what Evan was doing, he frozen and stared. He barely heard the question between his shock and the other man’s quietness. He snapped out of his trance when the branch moved as Evan got the ring out, all he did was nod before holding his hand out. Evan put the ring on and leaned over to (carefully!) kiss him. 

A few minutes later they both started laughing and they weren’t sure why. But at the same time they both looked at each other and said “We aren’t getting married in this tree."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look ma, a tumblr!   
> http://shadowbeetz.tumblr.com/


End file.
